The Little Mermaid
by 4amsleep
Summary: Based off the vocaloid song "The Little Mermaid".


"Princess, you have a message from Prince Len."

Upon hearing the name _Len_, Miku blushed a scarlet red as she rushed over to the servant at her door. Upon taking the letter from the hands of the servant, she said in a hurry, "You can leave now. ... And, thank you."

The servant, though confused, bowed. However, Miku had already slammed the door shut before the servant could even look up again. Her face was getting redder every few seconds as she clutched the smooth material of the letter.

Tomorrow would be the day she finally gets to meet her fiancé, Len, again. Ever since she had 'saved' him on the beach, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Her mind was always filled with him. She yearned for his company badly, but she understood that she had to wait until they are officially married or it'd bring bad rumours.

Nevertheless, she'd often wonder about the flash of pink she had seen on the beach where she had discovered Len. It was just for a moment, but it felt slightly mysterious. Miku's grip on the letter loosened for a moment as she wondered. _What exactly was it?_ She shook her head. No, she had far more important things to think about.

Len's kingdom was organizing a ball tomorrow and he had promised to meet her there. _She would finally meet him again._ Bringing the letter up to her chest, she clutched it tightly, smiling happily.

* * *

As she made her way through the crowded ball, she looked frantically around for the sight of him. She bit her lip, worried. _What if he doesn't turns up?_ Impossible. Miku shook her head, the cherry red flowers in her hair loosened slightly as she made her way to the sides of the ballroom. This ball is organized by his kingdom and it'd be impossible for him to not attend.

Calming down, she closed her eyes and took in a few breaths to calm her nerves. Then, she looked around the ballroom. As though by magic, serene sky blue eyes met her soft turquoise ones. She brought a hand up to her mouth. Her heartbeat fastened and her face was blushing a scarlet red yet again as she takes in the sight of him.

Clad in a dashing blue suit, Len's face seemed as though it was brightened up at the sight of her. He sped up his footsteps, walking quickly over to Miku as running would be seen as rude in the ball. Upon reaching her, he greeted her as they shared a few words. It was a simple conversation, but it was more than enough for to satisfy them.

As they were about to continue on their conversation, Len seemed to remember something and turned behind. "My apologises, I had forgotten to tell you this, I will be accompanying my fiancé," he gestured to Miku and continued, "therefore, please enjoy the rest of the party by yourself, Luka."

Miku looked at the person whom Len was addressing. 'Luka', as he had called. Miku jumped as she saw pink, the same flash of pink that she had seen on the beach. _Coincidence, just a coincidence._ Miku reassured herself as the pink-haired woman, Luka nodded at the Prince's words, smiling bleakly.

Len smiled and turned his attention back to Miku. However, her eyes would occasionally glance at Luka standing around in the ballroom idly. _She gives off the same mysterious feeling as the pink flash on the beach._

"Attention-catching, isn't she?" Len laughed, drawing turquoise locks behind her ear lovingly as he kissed a quick kiss on her lips. Miku flushed a tomato red, head tilting downwards. "I found her on the beach, like how you found me."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Where is she from?"

Len stopped, blinking for a moment. He furrowed his eyebrows. "I've.. never really asked her. She's mute after all."

"I.. see."

* * *

During the night, Miku couldn't slept. She was staying in one of the ship's cabins. It wasn't that the unfamiliar environment was uncomfortable for her, nor was it the loud thunder that seems to continue on every few minutes. A strange feeling was keeping her awake; something was nagging at her to check Len's cabin.

Even if Miku was his fiancé, doing so would be rude, no? She wondered. Before long, she gave up and submitted to the strange feeling.

She rose from the middle-sized bed, looking at her simple white nightdress. _Just in case,_ she thought as she took a white blouse out from the cabin's closet, slipping it on. Though it was uncomfortable, she did not want to complain at all. Especially because of the fact that she was in a foreign kingdom. She did not want the other kingdoms to have a bad impression of her kingdom just because of a meaningless fuss.

As she opened the wooden door of the cabin, it creaked a little, earning a wince from Miku. Unnecessary noises would attract the servants if she was not careful. Then, she quietly tip-toed out, closing the door as gently as possible.

_The weather seems bad, so I should return here immediately after checking on Len._

* * *

Miku couldn't believe her eyes as she remain hidden from the duo's view in the sheds. Luka had ran out of Len's room, towards the ends of the ship while throwing away a dagger which had spun away to a distance. _She was crying._ She silently added to the voice inside her head. _And she had came from Len's room._

Len had then came out of his room, his hair untied and messy. He was clothed in only simple white shirt and shorts. He looked around frantically until he saw Luka at the ends of the ship. Miku bit her lip. What exactly were they doing before this?

Lightning was saw, and then thunder, before Len finally broke the silence. "Come back here, Luka." A gentle smile was shown as his hand outstretched. "I'll forgive you for trying to assassinate me. You must have your reasons, right?"

Miku told herself not to look at the scene, and that she should head back to her cabin right away, but she couldn't. She froze at the spot, as though rooted to the ground as she continued looking at the two. The pink-haired woman smiled. It was to be expected. But what she did not expect was, her jumping off the ship, especially in a horrible weather like this. Miku's eyes grew large at this, clamping a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Len ran to the spot where Luka was standing before she jumped off, shouting Luka's name at the top of his lungs. It was as though he did not cared that what he doing would wake his currently asleep guests up.

Not knowing what to do, Miku didn't moved until she saw Len attempting to jump down the ship as well. Everything was a blank for her as she ran as fast as she could and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. It would be impossible to save anyone who dropped in the ocean in this kind of weather even if they were a prince. She remained silent as he broke down, crying like a baby. It was different from his usual princely image, but she did not mind and wrapped her arms over him as an awkward attempt to comfort him.

* * *

"Say, today was the day you found Luka, right?" Miku asked with a smile, carrying a bouquet of pink roses. They were going to Luka's anniversary. None of them knew about Luka's birthday, so they had decided her 'birthday' to be on the day Len found her.

"Of course. Where else did you think that we were going, my dear wife?" Len teased, stretching out his hand for the bouquet, the ring which represents their marriage shining with the bright sun. "We have been doing this for years, after all."

Miku pouted at the tease and handed the bouquet over to her husband. They continued walking down the empty road; the road closest that reaches ocean. "We should get her a variety of flowers instead of bringing the same one every year.. Should we get her dandelions next? I heard that they represent happiness."

A gust of wind seemed to blow past as Luka's voice chirped,_ "That would be lovely." _

Feeling her kissing their foreheads, their lips tilted up in bright smiles.

"_Happy birthday, Luka."_

* * *

_ I personally had never read any fanfics based off Luka's Little Mermaid because I'm really afraid of Miku-hate which happened a lot in the comments of the video so I am sorry if this fic does not seem to relate to any of the other fanfics based off the video. This fanfic is just my interpretation of the video, that is all. And I didn't realised that it had over 1k words before I uploaded it on FF, woah. 1k in just 1 chapter is.. kind of a 'huge' amount to me, haha._

_(( Till this day I am still unsure of which genre to correctly tag my fanfic with OTL ))_


End file.
